1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to lens modules, and to a method for fabricating a plurality of lens modules.
2. Description of Related Art
Lens modules are key components of cameras, including still cameras and digital cameras. A typical lens module usually includes a plurality of lenses and a plurality spacers located between the lenses.
Injection molding is widely used for making the lenses, the spacers and even bases or holders for the lenses and the spacers. Generally, the lenses and the spacers first are made one by one, and then are assembled together to fabricating a lens module.
However, with the above method, a high efficiency for fabricating a plurality of the lens modules cannot be achieved.
What is needed, therefore, is a lens module and a method for fabricating a plurality of the lens modules, which can overcome the above shortcomings.